A curtain airbag is mounted to the internal side of a vehicle to protect a passenger, using an airbag cushion that is unfolded while opening a head lining. However, the serious problem when the airbag cushion is unfolded is that it is not smoothly unfolded due to blocking by a center pillar trim of the vehicle when the airbag cushion is unfolded down while opening the head lining.
A variety of methods have been proposed in the related art to overcome the above problem, but, according to the conventional methods, it takes a long time to unfold the airbag cushion and it is difficult to achieve sufficient effectiveness of the curtain airbag in a car crash.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.